Hetaland
by Hetacat
Summary: This is basically Hetalia in wonderland. Except 'Alice' who's name is Alexis falls into Gakun high and she meets them and there is shipping in there of course !


Ch.1

Momentairly. I was washed away. Lost in thought. Thinking about the sexy German... well... Prussian. His hair was tossled and white. His piercing red eyes peirced into my soul. Wait... crap... he was staring back at me ! I turned my attention to my book – A tale dark and grimm by Adam Gidwitz –. " He totally noticed you drooling over him." Elizaveta said. " As if. He wants you." You said bitterly. She rolled her eyes but she could tell that you were hurt. Gilbert walked over to you suddenly and you blushed bright red. " Zo, I saw jou looking at me. Like vhat jou see." He said leaning over my shoulder and smirked at me. Elizaveta flipped him off and Lili gave me a wink. " Uh..." I whimpered. " Don't vorry, I don't bite." He chuckled and leaned into my ear and licked the shell. " Much." He whispered. And he left you blushing redder than a tomato , Elizaveta running after him with a frying pan and Lili giggling crazily.

2 years after

Ps. I grew a huger cursh on Gilbert. Gilbert is now my best friend.

" I'll tell you what I want what I really really want !" I sang into the mike. Elizaveta and I doubled over. " Pick ze better song." Gilbert said jokingly. I glared at him and than smiled. Elizaveta told me he had a cursh on me, I did have a crush on him too.

" Fine. How 'bout I sing..." And you trailed off and your grin grew wider. Gilbert noticed and shifted uncomftarbly. You walked over to Elizaveta and whsispered the song title and she grinned wickidly. Gilbert looked like he was visably sweating.

" Crap, I forgot, Switzy wants me to take Lili home early." Elizaveta said and gave Lili a look. Lili nodded and they scadadled. Mentally I fist pumped. All alone with Gilbert. I turned to him with my smile and he gave a weak one in return. " So you wanted a better song." I said going to the kareoke machine that I had in my basement and turned my body so he couldn't see what song I was going to sing. " J-ja." He said stumbling over his words as I smirked and pressed the button for the song.

Robin Thicke Give it 2 ya blarred on and you waited for 2 Chainez to finish than you started singing, turning the Prussian on. The microphone was the one that wraps around your head.

Girl give it to me  
Girl you know what it do, girl give it to me  
I got somethin brand new, girl give it to me  
I'll put it all on you, girl give it to me  
Wooo! I got a gift for ya  
I got this for ya, a little Thicke for ya  
A big kiss for ya, I got a hit for ya  
Big dick for ya, let me give it to ya  
Baby baby, I got a call for ya  
I got a whip for ya, black car for ya  
Ball hard for ya, I know you wanna get fancy  
I know you wanna start dancin

You sexily walked over to him glad that you were wearing low ride short shorty jean short with tears, and a bust showing silver top with a pitcture of Marilyn Monroe on it. Your hair was out and you stopped in front of him and straddle him. Sitting down on his tightly closed leg and you leaned in to his ear and so he had a good view of down your clevage.

Hey... girl  
You know you're lookin so damn fly  
You're lookin like you fell from the sky  
You know you make a grown man cry

_[Chorus: Robin Thicke]_  
I wanna give it to you, tonight  
And make everything you fantasize  
come true, ooh baby  
I'll make you so so so amazing  
I'll give it to you

You sang in his ears and he tried to keep his hands away from those delicious looking hips. You noticed and pressed yourself against him. You really were enjoying this. You nodded at him and his hands landed on your sides going up and down your side curves. You blushed but continued keeping your voice steady.

Girl give it to me _[4X]_

Ooh! What's that girl?  
What's that baby? I like that girl  
I like that baby, on your back girl  
On your back, yeah shake it like that girl  
Baby baby, I got an eye for ya  
Got an eye for ya, I got a smile for ya  
Cheese, let me put it on your face for ya  
Please, I got a taste for ya  
Tasty, I bought lace for ya  
Freaky, I'll put it on ya  
Yeah, so I can come and take it off ya  
Yeah, and get off to ya 

You pulled away from his grip and stood up and sank to a crouch before spreading his legs. He'd never seen you like that. Your one hand kept his legs away while the other trailed up his inner thigh. He shuddered and you noticed ' the tent ' Elizaveta was right he did like you. If it was anyone else you know he'd have fucked them by now.

Hey... girl  
You know you're lookin so damn fly  
You're lookin like you fell from the sky  
You know you make a grown man cry

I wanna give it to you, tonight  
And make everything you fantasize  
come true, ooh baby  
I'll make you so so so amazing  
I'll give it to you

Girl give it to me _[4X]_

Ooh! What's that girl?  
What's that baby? I like that girl  
I like that baby, on your back girl  
On your back, yeah shake it like that girl  
Baby baby, I got an eye for ya  
Got an eye for ya, I got a smile for ya  
Cheese, let me put it on your face for ya  
Please, I got a taste for ya  
Tasty, I bought lace for ya  
Freaky, I'll put it on ya  
Yeah, so I can come and take it off ya  
Yeah, and get off to ya 

You breathed a low cool hum on the inside of his wrist. You loved how he shuddered at your touch. " I'll try the rap part." You said smiling cutely. He nodded eagerly.

Hey... girl  
You know you're lookin so damn fly  
You're lookin like you fell from the sky  
You know you make a grown man cry

_[Chorus: Robin Thicke]_  
I wanna give it to you, tonight  
And make everything you fantasize  
come true, ooh baby  
I'll make you so so so amazing  
I'll give it to you 

" Here it comes." You said sitting back in his lap and came closer to him.

Uh, you're like a needle in a haystack  
Uh, I wanna sit you where my face at  
Uh, lunch with a few Mai-Tais  
Uh, purple kisses on my tie  
Uh, life can leave a dick loved  
Uh, now you gettin this dick, love  
Uh, I'm lookin for you with a flashlight  
I wanna feel what a real fat ass like  
No injection, I learned my lesson  
I walk it like I talk it, baby this pedestrian  
Runnin through your mind like Jackie Joyner  
Pussy like pop like "DO!" Go get me a burner  
Got shot like "DO!" This can be detrimental  
T-shirt and panties, that's your credential  
You're cotton candy, I need a fistful  
I'm often antsy, hope that convince you 

You finished the rap and saw lustful eyes. You let Robin Thicke continue and you forced your lips on the shocked Prussian's lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. You ran your hand through his hair. You pulled away. " I love you." You said and he nodded and he said "Ich liebe dich" And you guys resumed kissing.

" I'll give it to you." You purred.

He nodded eagerly and he carried you off to your room. Eager as any boy would be.

Ch. 2

You opened your eyes and sighed. 3:41 am showed on your clock and you cursed again. Who the fuck was up at this time anyways ?

Your phone rang and you picked it up angrily. " What the hell you want." You said setting the phone on speaker phone and setting it on the nightstand. You got up and got dressed in jeans, a tight tank and ballet shoes. Might as well stay up since you knew you wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Es ist das ehrfürchtige Preußen" Your friend Gilbert said purring through the phone. You groaned and settled onto the bed again. " What do you want." You said and yawned again. " I needz you to come here schatz."

" And where are you." You said grabbing your purse and heading outside, locked your door, and got into your car.

" Ze * hic * bar, De Kartello" He said and you immdiatly knew he was drunk. "Fine." You said and hung up and started the car.

~ ze awesome gilbert time skip ~

You walked into the bar and spotted Gilbert. He had woman clinging to him. You rolled your eyes and walked to him. " Time to go home." You said impatiently and the girls glared at you. You really had no time for this.

" Please frau, avout 14 more minutes." The great Prussian said as his eyes trailed a ladies toucsh.

" Ya, he can do what he wants." Said leech girl #1. Leech #2 laughed and Leech #3 asked, " What are you, his mother."

You were really getting ticked off.

" Yes I am. He's actually 14 making you guys illegal to do what your doing." You said as serious as you could and with a stern expression.

The looked at you surprised and quickly backed off apologizing. It's worked. Gilbert tried to call them back but they ignored you, apologizing again to you.

" Now. Let's go home." You said as you turned back to Gilbert after the girl's had fled out to the parking lot.

" Com'on, zat vas not fair." He said crossily and stood up from the stool he'd been sitting on and approached you til you were looking up at his dazzling red eyes, both of you chest to chest. " I'll do you a favor." You said and backed up. His eyes lit up. " You do kareoke." He said excitedly. " They don't have a - ." You were about to contimue til you noticed the stage and kareoke machine. Shit. Now you'd have too.

Fine. You walked over to the machine and chose ' Stay the night ' by Zedd ft. Hailey Williams from Paramore.

"I know that we are upside down  
So hold your tongue, and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what I don't mind  
You cue the lights, I'll draw  
the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what I don't mind?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?Oh  
Oh  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're  
bound for life  
So, are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're  
bound for life  
So, are you gonna stay the night?"

This song was embarrsing. It might've been just me, but as I sang this I kept on thinking of my crush, Gilbert. How his hair looked sparkly white in the lighting of the bar. The way his shirt showed his muscles that weren't as big as Germany's but I still liked them better, those crisom red eyes that pulled you in, and that smirk, even though he annoyed the hell out of me with it, It was still attached to his lips that looked so tender to kiss. I blushed brighter, thinking about the lyrics... About Gilbert staying the night, at my house, since if I brought him back to Germany's house, Germany would blow a gasket, and If I brought Prussia back to his house than no one would care for him. At least at my house he'd get cared for since I have all the supplies and wait... what if this time he didn't sleep on the couch... but on the bed... with me ! Stop it... Focus on the lyrics ! I mentally screamed.

"I am a fire, gasoline  
come pour yourself all over me  
we'll let this place go down  
in flames  
only one more time

You cue the lights, I'll draw  
the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what I don't mind" 

I could feel his eyes on me. The way I could tell sent shivers up and down my back. Curse the attire I was wearing. The next part of the song I felt obliged, no , what's the word, felt drawn to his eyes as I sang those words.

"Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're bound  
for life

So, are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're bound  
for life  
So, are you gonna stay the night?"

The song ended and the eye contact we had fell apart. Though my heart was still rushing through me and beating loudly in my ear. I jumped off stage and the crowd went while. I got a few ahem pats on the butt and cat calls. A guy tried to pull me into his lap and seceeded. " What's a pretty

* hic * damsel doin here ?" He asked. His hair framed a very pretty face, with a light blond stubble. He had hair to his shoulders in blond waves. " Francis ?" I said surprised to see him. He blinked and squinted at me. " Shit." He said and I looked at him. He never swore... well... in English and not that type of swear word.

" Shit ?" Is it that bad to see me ?" I asked feigning hurt. He shook his head. " Gilbert is gonna kill me." He said and placed me on the ground, firmily on my feet, and off his lap.

" What is going on ?" I said when suddenly arms slithered around my waist and hot breathe covered my neck. I froze.

" I'll stay the night." He said and I blinked. This was not Prussia. This person had a britsih accent. I motioned to Francis' a help me and he got up.  
" Iggy, let go of ze girl." He said and pried the hands off me. What was this. Was every country here ?! Iggy leaned heavily on Francis. " I'll drive ze brit home. In the meantime, I think you should return to ze lover boy." Francis said and left with the drunken England.

I tried to ignore the lover boy and the confusion of why Gilbert would kill Francis. 


End file.
